


Home- I love you Lou

by z_little_watermelon



Category: One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_little_watermelon/pseuds/z_little_watermelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry proposes to Louis on Stage - MITAM tour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home- I love you Lou

“I’ll make this feel like home.” Louis sings softly in to the microphone in his hand, he squints trying to hold back the tears, this song means so much to him. The crowd all looks very emotional, some holding back tears as they clap and cheer sending their love to the boys.

“Alright Lads we have a special surprise song on the set tonight, one you’ve never heard before.” Niall says walking over to a confused looking Louis and sitting him down on the stairs in the middle of the stage. Louis has no idea what the fuck is happening… a new song? Since when… he tries to collect himself.

“Niall grabs his guitar sitting next to Harry who’s standing just off to the side of Louis. Harry looks beautiful Louis thinks; he’s in a sheer black shirt barely buttoned up, exposing his tattoos. His hair is long and soft sitting carefully on his broad shoulders and his milky skin is glowing under the stage lights giving him an angelic aura. 

Niall strums a simple yet beautifully constructed intro as Harry gears up to sing. Louis still has no idea what is happening as he sees Liam beaming out of the corner of his eye. The lights are lowered, focusing just on the four boys in the middle of the stage, the crowd is holding their breath and so is Louis as Harry stares intently into Louis’ eyes and starts singing.

 

“Baby Blue  
Cerulean drops of dew.  
Soft, warm all mine.  
The way we fit together is a sign.  
That we are meant to be  
You and me,  
Baby you are my favourite kind of season  
My favourite kind of reason  
For living  
Quite simply Lou  
I love you.”

 

These are such beautiful words written for him, he will never understand what he did to deserve Harry. He’s crying the crowd is crying he’s pretty sure all the Larries are going to have minor strokes. Harry is expressing his love for Louis in the most public way possible after they’ve just finished singing their song. Louis doesn’t know what to do, he just keeps staring at his stunning boy as he continues singing sweetly.

“You’re all of my stars  
All of my heart,  
Morning and night  
My landing and my flight,  
I love you  
More than anything  
You are everything .”  
Harry smiles through his tears getting down on one knee reaching out for Louis trembling hand. 

“I love you Louis forever and always, I want you to be by my side for the rest of my life, I love you so much more than you could ever know.”

“Oh my god” Louis squeaks out rubbing at his puffy eyes as he feels himself fall apart.

“Will you marry me Lou?” Harry says in his low drawl.

“Yes, yes, yes a million times yes.” Louis screams. Their fans are probably all having a heart attack just like he is right now. His heart is pumping so loudly he can feel it drumming through his ears, he can hear sobbing and cheering and shouts of support as he leans forward to press his lips to Harry’s. Louis feels like he’s in heaven, like he’s just entered another universe, he feels overwhelmed and absolutely blissful.  
“I love you too Harry with all my heart Baby” Louis manages to get out in between sobs as Harry places a simple gold band on his finger. They fall into a deep rhythmic kiss forgetting about the world around them until the other two boys come crashing into the hug them tightly.

Louis thinks of the last 6 years and how hard it has been for the two of them, being closeted, having to hide their love, this outcome feels like a true blessing, the start of a new beginning and he just wants to live in this moment forever.


End file.
